


Rise and Shine

by SleepySappho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Cock Worship, F/F, It Ain't Shakespeare Folks, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Smut, That Is Literally All There Is To It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySappho/pseuds/SleepySappho
Summary: Her eyes flit back down to Adora's cock, almost entirely hard now. She can feel the throbbing of her wife's pulse so distinctly, still slow and steady but increasing. Catra can feel her world narrowing, her attention focusing down to a single point the way it does when she's hunting.She licks her lips.Catra enjoys a late morning with her wife.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 383





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/gifts).



> Didn't I already write Catra watching her wife sleep and then fucking her? Yes, but this time there's lesbian cock worship.
> 
> Inspired completely by @pearltiddys [glorious art](https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/status/1334372778917699590?s=19) go, follow her, I beseech you.

Adora is, unfortunately, a morning person. 

Nearly every day she's awake and out of bed before Catra, leaving her wife with a kiss on the forehead before her morning run, coming back just in time to give her another one on the lips as she wakes up. 

Which is fine, or course. Better than fine, if Catra's being honest with herself, and she is _trying_ to be these days. Even if she's deprived of early morning cuddling, Adora always makes sure to make up for it throughout the day with an endless outpouring of physical affection that nearly overwhelms her. Adora's consistent schedule, her routines, make her happy, and ultimately Catra can't complain about anything that makes the love of her life happy. 

_Except_.

On those rarest of occasions when Adora does sleep in, a small part of Catra feels very differently, because Adora's early rising has been depriving her of _this_.

The early morning sun is streaming through the bedroom windows, lighting everything in a soft glow that reminds Catra of the golden warmth that dripped into her when She-Ra healed her for the first time. Sometime during the night, one or both of them kicked the sheets down to the foot of the bed, leaving Adora's body exposed to Catra's eager gaze.

And most wonderfully of all, maybe due to how thoroughly Catra made sure to wear her out last night, Adora is still asleep. Her chest rising and falling slowly, a strand of hair draping across her face and fluttering with every breath. Catra agonizes over whether to leave it and keep enjoying the adorable display, or indulge in the equal decadence of brushing it away from her wife's beautiful face. 

That is, until another movement draws her attention away. Catra drags her eyes down Adora's body, lingering on the soft curve of her breasts, the sculpting of her carefully maintained muscles, before arriving at what had captured her interest. 

Catra thinks her wife must be having a very enjoyable dream, because she's already more than half-hard and—yes, there it is— _twitching_ every so often, her cock seemingly begging to be touched. 

Catra's reaching out before she even realizes it, the warm, comfortable weight of Adora's cock in her hand feeling familiar, feeling _right_ the way it always does. She can feel it growing harder as she gently strokes up and down, watching the subtle movement of her wife's face, tiny flashes of pleasure and satisfaction, a breath coming slightly harder than the ones before. 

Her eyes flit back down to Adora's cock, almost entirely hard now. She can feel the throbbing of her wife's pulse so distinctly, still slow and steady but increasing. Catra can feel her world narrowing, her attention focusing down to a single point the way it does when she's hunting. 

She licks her lips.

Yes, maybe she has a bit of a fixation on her wife's cock. Is that really such a terrible thing? It is, after all, attached to her wife, who happens to be the most beautiful, most loyal, kindest woman in the entire world, not to mention a magical demigoddess who had, quite literally, saved the entire universe. It's only natural to feel a tinge of reverence for every part of Adora's body, especially one that can be used to give her so much pleasure. Only natural to want to _worship_. 

She toys with the idea of holding herself back a little longer, but her mouth feels so _empty_ and she really can't think of any decent reason to deny herself the satisfaction. Catra tosses her head from side to side, loosens the muscles in her jaw, and slides her mouth onto Adora's cock. It's too wonderfully, gorgeously long to plausibly fit down her throat, so she keeps a hand wrapped around the base, massaging the base of Adora's shaft, making sure none of it is neglected. 

The reaction Catra gets is immediate, and deeply satisfying. Adora wakes with a groan, eyes fluttering open, still glazed over with sleep, looking down at her.

"Catra…" she murmurs happily, like she's watching the stars bloom into existence in the night sky for the second time. Then she blinks, sweetly Catra thinks, trying to come to her senses. "Catra?" 

Catra attempts a "good morning" in response but even her (exceptionally talented) mouth can't manage to make intelligible words at the moment. So instead, she looks Adora directly in the eyes as she takes her cock as deep as she possibly can, leaving her wife wide-eyed and wide awake, blushing like they're teenagers who just got caught kissing in the horde showers. 

Catra winks at her.

Adora tips her head back with a moan, letting her eyes fall shut. She's never normally this passive when Catra gives her head, usually tangling a hand in her hair and working her hips against Catra's mouth, fucking her face, but it seems the wakeup call has left her in a mood to lazily receive. That suits Catra just fine. 

She gently takes the claws of her free hand down Adora's abdomen, enjoying the way her muscles jump at the sudden stimulation. Stars, Adora is fun to toy with. She bobs her head slightly faster, chasing the flavor of salt and skin and the hint of cum beginning to leak from the head of Adora's cock. She was already pretty worked up from whatever dream she was having, it seems, and Catra doesn't think her wife is going to last much longer.

Her guess is correct, and only moments later Adora's cock is twitching again, spasming deliciously in her mouth as she comes, hands grabbing at the sheets and a strangled "Catra!" on her lips. 

Catra hums contentedly as the taste of Adora's pleasure floods her mouth. She makes an effort to swallow but underestimates just how _badly_ her wife needed this and has to pull away to catch her breath, slick, transparent fluid running in thin rivulets down her face. 

Adora opens her eyes again slowly, takes in the sight of her wife's face covered in her cum. Catra can see the gears turning in her head as she tries to process the onslaught of stimulation and sensation. 

"Had a good dream?" Catra asks with a shit-eating grin.

Adora takes a moment to process the question, then breaks out laughing, and the two heroes of Etheria descend into fits of giggling together until Adora loops her arms around her wife's waist and pulls her in for a long, sensual kiss. 

"Pretty good, yeah," she says, running a hand through Catra's hair, "but even the best dream can't compare to you."

Catra rolls her eyes and playfully shoves Adora away, affecting disgust at the saccharine line but failing utterly at repressing her purr. She wraps herself around Adora's body, nuzzling at the underside of her chin, a thoroughly redundant scent-marking. 

"When you've caught your breath," she mumbles against Adora's neck, "fuck me into the mattress, will you?"

Adora presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Whatever you want, my love," she whispers, and Catra lets her eyes flutter close.

Mornings like this are rare, precious things, and she has no intention of wasting this one.


End file.
